Cupid's Revenge
by Vanamo
Summary: Sequel to Cupid Tricks! Cupid is bored again, so she releases the evil spirit Bubbles from Pandora's box, and Remy is it's unlucky host!


Good morning! It's a beautiful night outside, because it's 3:06 am XD But look, I wrote something! Apologies for such a long haitus, I needed to breathe. And now another crackfic! And Amazon Life obviously gets the dedication because she and her gf are making guest appearences as greek goddesses! woot! Omg, I'm tired. And I have to get up in less than 6 hours.

* * *

Cupid swung her legs lazily off the edge of the reclining chair. She was incredibly bored. So were all the Greek gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus. Having servants drop grapes in their mouths, floating on clouds and having sex could only entertain them for so long. Her other half, with whom she wouldn't mind the third one, Psyche, was on Earth somewhere at the moment. She was probably on one of her shopping sprees or exploration of unknown lands with their daughter, Hedone, more commonly known as Maíra. Cupid smiled at the thought of her girls, who honestly were almost definitely shopping, but it didn't entertain her for long.

With a sigh, she sat up and stretched, her long blonde hair falling down in waves across her chest. She yawned, but when she opened her eyes something caught her attention. It was a woman in a purple cloak. She looked to be clutching something. A brilliant thought crossed Cupid's mind (though of course, all of her thoughts were brilliant) and she waved to the figure. "Oh, Pandora!"

The woman looked up and the color drained from her face. "Whatever it is, Cupid, the answer is no."

Cupid smirked. "Come on, Pandora. We're friends, right? You could help me out, you know," she drawled out as she walked closer. Pandora blushed from Cupid's beauty. Despite being blessed by Aphrodite, Pandora was not nearly as gorgeous as the Goddess of Beauty's daughter. Cupid's shining hair in waves over her breasts, only covered by a thin layer of silk, certainly wasn't helping anything.

Cupid moved closer and brushed Pandora's cheek with her fingertips. "I'm telling Psyche," Pandora squeaked.

"Go ahead," Cupid whispered with lust dripping from her voice. "Pandora, aren't you…curious?"

Pandora shook her head furiously. "You know full well what happened the _last time _I was curious!"

Cupid pondered the words a moment before saying, "Oh, that's right. You unleashed all of the misery upon mankind…What a mess you've caused, little Pandora."

"You can leave now," Pandora said in a pointless attempt at being threatening. She was trying not to inhale Cupid's intoxicating scent.

She gulped as Cupid's face grew closer. "But Pandora…you have something I want."

Pandora gulped. "And what would that be?"

Cupid grinned; she had won. She brought her lips to Pandora's ear, brushing them just enough to make her moan. "Bubbles."

Pandora froze. Cupid's deep blue eyes met hers again. "Please, for me?" she asked softly.

"H-how do you even know about…her?" Pandora asked, feeling her now immortal heart beat uncontrollably.

"I have my sources," Cupid supplied as a vague answer, letting her hands caress Pandora's shoulders. "Why don't you open the box? Just one more time?"

"If Bubbles ever gets out, chaos could be unleashed!" Pandora said.

"But it won't be," Cupid assured her as her hands traveled further down her arms. "Bubbles only takes the form of the most beautiful woman in the world. I know who she will travel to, and I can control her easily."

Cupid's hands gripped Pandora's wrists. Her hands were still tightly clutching the box. "But what if hope escapes?"

"Then we'll go to Zeus," Cupid said simply. "Your myth is a paradox anyway, there's no harm even if it does." She leaned over the box, closer to Pandora's lips. "I'll protect you, don't worry."

Pandora took a shuddered breath. "You're…you're just doing this for your own entertainment, aren't you?"

Cupid grinned. "And if I am?"

"I don't care a bit," Pandora breathed before crashing her lips against Cupid's. Almost instantly her eyes drooped clothes and her grip on the box loosened. She collapsed on the ground made of clouds. Cupid held the box in her hands victoriously.

She looked down at Pandora and frowned. "No one kisses these lips but my Psyche, bitch." Pandora groaned. Satisfied, Cupid floated off back to her cloud and set the box down. Let the games begin!

* * *

Remy awoke with a start. Her eyes popped open and she felt her heart beating quickly. She tried to take a deep breath, but she felt like she'd had the wind knocked out of her. She must have had an awful dream.

"Babe, what's wrong? Did I startle you?"

She turned and saw Allison Cameron, her girlfriend of four months, lying next to her. Remy smiled and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "No, I'm good," she mumbled, their lips brushing as she talked, "now." In truth she felt a little odd, but she brushed it off.

Cameron grinned and returned the kiss. "So, how are we going to spend our long weekend?"

Thirteen shrugged. "What do you feel like doing?"

Cameron thought for a moment before turning over. At first Thirteen was confused, but then realized where Cameron was going. Only too happy to oblige, she swung her left leg over the blonde and straddled her from behind. "You didn't answer me, Allison," she said playfully.

Cameron grinned to herself and looked over her shoulder with a slight pout. "I'm not sure. What do you feel like doing?"

Thirteen beamed at her girlfriend's cuteness and ran her tongue over her shoulder blade, making her gasp. "I asked you first."

Cameron stuck out her tongue at the brunette. Thirteen smirked and took advantage of the opportunity to touch Cameron in a spot that was particularly…sensitive.

Cameron gasped and began laughing uncontrollably. "No, Remy!" she said through giggles as the taller woman tickled her. She buried her face in the pillow as tears of laughter started to form in her eyes.

"I'll ask again, what do you want to do?" Remy called out over the other woman's giggles.

Cameron said something muffled into the pillow. She was still laughing and squirming as Thirteen tickled her. "What's that?" she asked with a smile.

"I-I," Cameron tied, still trying to catch her breath. "You!"

"You want me, Cameron?" Thirteen asked playfully. "You'll have to be more specific!"

"I-I want y-, y- stop it, Remy!" she screeched as the brunette wiggled her toes against the bases of Cameron's feet. Her knees contracted in an instant reaction, tangling them both in the sheets.

_Thump!_

Cameron groaned and rubbed the back of her head where it had recently met the hardwood floor. God, they looked great but were such a pain to land on (which Cameron did more times than she cared to admit). The second body began to stir and sleekly crawled on top of Cameron, beginning to kiss her again.

Cameron's head was throbbing a bit but she quickly pushed it aside at Remy's touch. Her hands grazed over her body, leaving trails of goose bumps in the sunlight. Cameron smiled and pressed her hips up, and in return the fierceness of the kisses increased. The touches became more intense and rough around the edges. Cameron yelped as Remy bit her neck and on instinct scooted back with the soles of her feet.

"Jeez, Rem, easy," she said, taken aback. "What's with you?" Remy never was rough unless Cameron specifically asked for it. Granted, she'd been enjoying it up to that point, but that had come out of nowhere.

Remy's blue eyes seemed to look right through her before blinking deliberately a few times. The strange look faded and her touch became gentle again. "Sorry Ally, I got carried away." She kissed between Allison's collarbones and cradled her head with her left hand, holding it off the floor.

"Forgiven," Allison said automatically. She could never stay mad at the brunette. "But why are you so aggressive so early in the morning? You have me all weekend."

"I was just thinking," Remy said, resting her chin between Cameron's breasts. "What if we had a little party?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow. Remy didn't like parties – at least not the ones with a few friends with hors d'oeuvres and socializing kinds. "What kind of party?"

Remy smirked. "Just a small gathering…we could invite some fun people."

Ah. _Fun_ people. "Like?"

"Let me take care of it. Why don't you go…shopping?" Remy said, beginning to run her hands down her girlfriend's body again.

Cameron's breathing hitched. "Like what? I just…ah, Remy," she moaned at a particularly enticing touch. "I just bought new lingerie."

Remy nuzzled her neck as her hands continued to spread apart her legs. "But not a new bikini."

"A…A pool party?" she breathed. Now that was more Remy's speed.

The younger woman nodded as her hot breath sent shivers down Cameron's spine. "It's spring break, why not?"

Cameron tried to give her a disapproving look. "Naughty. You just want a bunch of hot college girls running around."

"Oh no," Remy pretended to be hurt at the suggestion. "My stripper friends are way classier." Kissing her again, she said, "Besides, I have the hottest right here."

Cameron grinned, "That's right, suck up."

Remy teased her nipple, eliciting a moan, and grinned. "Mhm, I'll be sucking something."

Unknown to either of them, the ultimate evil spirit was slowly taking over Remy's soul.

* * *

Cameron climbed the steps to the roof of the building, clutching a button-down white shirt tightly around her body, which underneath was clad only in a bikini. Remy had texted the address of the party, apparently at a friend's place. A couple stumbled down the stairs past Cameron and she grabbed onto the rail at the last second to keep the guy from sending her flying down to the bottom of the flight. They were clearly drunk, and it was only 7:30!

Cameron opened the door to the rooftop. Her jaw dropped, along with the shirt. There had to be at least fifty people who were all dressed in just as little or less than she had on. Plastic pool chairs littered the sides of a modern looking pool cut into the concrete roof. The water was lit up from underneath and frothy in places from underwater jets. Alcohol was pouring everywhere and music was blasting from all around. Cameron saw some people stumbling around by the edge and felt her heart speed up indefinitely – there was only a small wall around the perimeter then a drop about ten feet onto a small ledge before you fell off the building and had to be pried off the pavement. Women were playing truth or dare, guys were groping girls and laughing, and there were clusters of strip poker. God, it was college all over again.

People were suddenly toasting and slurring in one direction. Cameron looked in the direction of the attention and could _not_ believe what she was seeing. In the middle of the pool, a platform had risen from the water. A figure was crouched on it next to a white form, both dripping wet. The person stood up. By now Cameron's jaw just was staying on the floor.

"Welcome!" Remy shouted over the music. She threw her arms up and made it well known to everyone how sheer her bikini and flimsy robe over it were and just how drunk she already was. "I'm Remy and I'll be your host tonight. Everyone have fun!" She took a glass and a bottle off the top of the white thing and poured it into the top. She moved and that's when Cameron saw it was an ice luge…in the shape of a nude woman in a classical Grecian pose. And the liquid was dispensed from…oh my god.

"REMY!" Cameron yelled. She'd kill her. Unfortunately she wasn't heard over the music. Remy held up her glass and toasted. "To Spring Break, Brazilian babes, and, ah, Bubbles!"

"Here here!" everyone echoed, though nobody knew what Brazilian babes or bubbles had to do with anything, "To Bubbles!"

Out of the crowd a random woman jumped to the platform, barely making the edge. Remy sloppily pulled her up and the blonde crashed her lips into hers.

"Oh hell no," Cameron muttered. This was why Remy didn't do parties. Cameron had been…persuaded into it that morning, but when Remy woke up with a hangover from hell tomorrow, Cameron was dumping all the Tylenol down the drain.

The blonde kissing Remy smirked and gave a small shove, sending a tipsy Remy into the pool. She shrieked and there was a huge splash as she hit the water. The rest of the party-goers took this as a sign to jump in. There was a series of huge splashes as people dived and did cannonballs, sending up waves and spray.

Cameron ran over to the side of the pool where Remy was wading through the bodies. But instead of going in Cameron's direction, she swam back in the direction of the platform. She climbed up and pushed the blonde into the ice luge, sending it into the pool. The woman barely held her balance. "Remy!" Cameron screamed. This wouldn't end well.

The blonde did a back flip and somehow made it to the other side of the pool, next to Cameron. Remy jumped from sheer adrenaline and made it. Her posture was bent over and menacing, like she was some kind of predator. She didn't even take note of Cameron's presence. Cameron saw that she had the same strange look in her eyes from that morning, only more intense. She didn't see Remy at all.

The blonde wiped the hair away that had become matted against her face from all the water. "You!" Remy yelled.

"Cupid!" Cameron gasped.

"In the very divine flesh!" Cupid said, placing her hands on her hips. Remy lunged at her and Cupid just stepped aside. Remy drunkenly stumbled forward before stopping herself.

"What do you keep doing to my girlfriend?!" Cameron half asked, half screamed in frustration.

Cupid shrugged. "Well, this isn't really your girlfriend at the moment…" She ducked as Remy took a swing at her.

"Remy!" Cameron cried in vain.

"Ah no, this is Bubbles," Cupid supplied as Remy picked up a busted up vodka bottle in the water. "She's…well…ok, she's the most evil spirit in the world."

"Why is she possessing my girlfriend?" Cameron asked in horror as Remy threw the bottle at Cupid.

Cupid ducked at the last second. "I was bored so I released her from Pandora's Box. I didn't think she'd be this much – dammit! – trouble!"

"You just said she was the most evil spirit in the world!" Cameron said.

"Yeah, she's also the most powerful," Cupid said. Out of nowhere, Remy made a beeline for Cameron and pressed her lips roughly against hers. "And the gayest. I thought I could seduce her right back into the box, but…" Cupid slapped the back of Remy's head. "Hey, knock that off!"

Cameron was debating whether to push Cupid into the pool or start crying. Why did this shit always happen to her?

Remy began to laugh evilly and soared through the air back onto her platform. "The alcohol is filled with a mortal poison! They all shall become my undead army and I shall destroy the world! All will bow down to Bubbles, the almighty goddess!"

"Bubbles…Bubbles…" the crowd chanted. Remy continued to chuckle like a maniac. Lighting from the sky was crashing behind her and everything.

"What are you going to do?" Cameron asked Cupid. The goddess ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know. If I call Zeus, I'm Tartarus bound," Cupid said. "My intense beauty has never failed before. I figured that Remy would easily fall under my spell again, since it worked so well last time."

"Yes, clearly you were blessed with brains," Cameron grumbled.

"Hey, I'm still a goddess. Don't mess with me," she warned. But internally, Cupid's thoughts were racing. She didn't actually know much about Bubbles…she had to have a weakness!

Out of nowhere, a shoe flew through the air and hit Bubbles square in the jaw. She fell into the pool along with the shoe. The spell over the crowd was broken and they all suddenly vanished.

"Dammit!"

Cupid spun around. "Psyche!" Cameron's eyes widened. _Psyche? Her wife? _

Wife was right, and wife was pissed. There was a firm scowl on her otherwise beautiful face. Her wavy dark hair was partially tied back and she sported a toddler on one hip and various shopping bags on the other. Cameron felt herself blush – no wonder Cupid fell in love with her. There was a woman behind her in a purple cloak, who Cameron assumed was Pandora even though she was still almost unable to believe in the existence of all these mythical gods and goddesses, looked exhausted.

Bubbles climbed out of the pool and roared. Psyche pulled out another pair of shoes and Bubbles' eyes went wide. "Yeah girl? You want the shoes? Yeah?"

She tossed them into the pool and Bubbles immediately followed. The other woman lowered the box she held under the water and a bright light traveled seemingly out of Remy's chest and into the box. Pandora closed it and collapsed in relief next to the pool. Remy doggie-paddled to the edge and climbed out shakily. Cameron was immediately by her side, hugging her tightly. "Allison?" she asked, clutching her chest. "What just happened?"

"Honestly? House doped you, this is all a dream. Just go with it," she informed the brunette.

Remy nodded, too drunk and confused to really comprehend the situation. "Yeah, ok. We'll kill him later." Cameron patted her back.

"Raphaela," Psyche growled, addressing Cupid by her Earth name, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Cupid gulped. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Can we talk about this?"

"Oh don't 'baby' me. Not only did you release the ultimate evil upon the world, you interrupted my shopping and I lost 2 pairs of shoes!" Psyche continued, setting down the child and her shopping bags to further reprimand her wife.

"I know, and –"

"You know? You did all this because you were _bored_, Rapha!" Psyche said. "What's next, building a dam on the Amazon?"

"No!" Cupid quickly said. "Wait, could I do that?"

"No!" Psyche said, smacking a hand to her forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

Cupid thought for a moment. "Well, this whole thing has been very traumatic, so I think a kiss would be a good start."

Psyche glared at her. "After you ruined my new shoes? No chance."

"Oh yeah, how did you know shoes were her weakness?" Cupid asked.

Psyche scoffed. "Shoes are _every_ woman's weakness!"

"See, this is why I love you."

"No, I'm still mad at you!"

Meanwhile, the youngest member of the party was getting bored. She toddled over to the shiny box and ran her hands over the lid and –

"Whoa kid!" Pandora yelled, snatching away her box. "Not again!"

Cameron sighed. She needed to get a restraining order against any goddesses, evil spirits, and/or hot blondes."Remy?"

"Hm?" Remy mumbled. "This is a weird dream," she remarked.

"Yeah. Next time, I'm planning the party."


End file.
